


She Remembered

by veryace



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marriage, Self-Reflection, Spoilers for Book Series: The Infernal Devices, and its not good, but dont look for it there, its an earlier version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryace/pseuds/veryace
Summary: Tessa remembers her past on the way to her future.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Tessa Gray & Will Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Kudos: 7





	She Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this many years ago, and I just decided to re-write and post it here. that being said, I have not read the Infernal Devices book series in a long while, so please excuse any mistakes I have made with canon.

She fidgeted, itched to fix her hair as a stylist twisted it, pulled it and even brought out scissors, which was worrying. She looked around at the crowded boutique, and thought back to the events that led to her marriage that day.

She thought back to the day, so very long ago, when she and her fiance were sitting in his room, just talking. She thought back to the moment he popped the question, not with a ring, but with an amulet made of jade. 

She remembered the horrible accident that left him unable to marry. She remembered her devastation. And she remembered the other. The boy with black hair and the bluest of blue eyes that had taken her first kiss. Who she had grown to love. Who she had married. 

She remembered watching her children grow up, age past her as she stayed youthful. The consequences bestowed upon her by a man, no longer living. A man whose goal was revenge, whose mind became addled. Who created her. A being who should not have existed, and who would never exist again. 

She remembered her husband, his hair turned grey, his eyes still blue, passing away. Peacefully, in his sleep. Surrounded by friends, by family. 

She remembered leaving. To see the world. To get away. To try and forget. 

She remembered her only source of stability. A standing meeting. Once a year. With a man who she was once going to marry, whose life was as timeless as her own. She thought of the bridge. The place where they fell in love. The place where they met. 

She remembered the day he came. Cured. Free, and so terribly mortal. She thought of that day, of the knowledge that now, he too would pass her, to greet her family where she could not. She remembered acceptance. 

She remembered every single day that led to this one. The important ones, the sad ones. Every day that led her to this moment. Getting in the car, on the way to marry an old friend, the only one left. 

She arrived. 

Her golden dress shimmering in the sunlight, spilling out behind her as she left the car. 

She walked down the aisle.

She should have been worried. She should have been nervous.  
But she had waited for this day for too long. And all she wanted to do was spend the rest of his days with him. She remembered, and she smiled.

“I do.”


End file.
